Avatar: Last Airbender Right?
by PirateLayla
Summary: Virginia had a nice little life, sure, it wasn't perfect... but she was happy... until a psycho that hates her sister breaks into the apartment... she finds herself in a world she only dreamed she could be in... but will the dream become a nightmare? And what is with her... 'power' that she seemed to have gained? And why was HE so interested in her? POLL on profile!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! If you have read any stories by me you are probably going to yell at me for not working on my Pirate's story, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head… he he? Hope you enjoy!**

The sky was dark as a young woman gazed out of her window; she was waiting on her family to get home so they could go to the movies. You see Virginia was excited about a movie that was to start playing tonight, so excited that her mother and sister's decided to give her a treat and take her to see it. The movie was based on a television show that was her guilty pleasure. Not many kids her age still watched cartoons, or if they did they chose not to tell her. She was sixteen and loved watching the television show Avatar: the last Air bender. Her close friends were the only ones outside her family that knew, and one of them was three years younger, and liked it just as much… they were still working on her other friend.

She liked it because it didn't have a modern theme to it, though she depended heavily on technology she loved to watch and read stories that took place when they used candles for lights, rather than electricity. It fascinated her, though she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, go through life without television? Her cell phone? Not to mention no indoor plumbing…

Virginia never liked to wear bright colors, unless it had black as a background. She wasn't one of those teenagers who hated color and was depressed all the time, far from it, she just didn't like to _wear _bright colors. She actually had a very… hyper personality, and often could be seen laughing at seemingly nothing. She was short. She knew that, she was only four foot nine, and it didn't bother her. What _did_ bother her were people pointing it out. Like she didn't already know she was vertically challenged… idiots.

She wasn't skinny, she knew that too. She had curves, and plenty of them. She tried losing weight, she did, but somehow her stomach fat liked staying where it was, but head. She wasn't… big. She really didn't like to use the term fat, it was rude and lazy. She liked to think she was somewhere in the middle, sure she wasn't a toothpick, but she wasn't too big for her favorite jeans, so she supposed it all worked out.

She had light brown hair, though it often looked darker, mostly because she never spent enough time out in the sun, to bring out her natural highlights. She usually kept it in a half-up, half-down style with a braid or two thrown in. She had nice eyes… a mix between green and brown, green peeking through the brown.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door to the apartment burst open, which she thought odd because she had been looking out her bedroom window for the last twenty minutes without noticing her family pull up, but she supposed she could have been lost in her thoughts, thinking about the fantastic movie she was about to see. She ran out of her room quickly, snatching her black, hoodless coat from her bed as she went by so she could be ready. As she stepped into the living room she froze, the door was indeed open, but the person standing in the doorway was _not_ her family. In fact she knew the person from her work as a housekeeper at a local hotel; he worked there too, well used to until her sister fired him.

Her older sister managed a local hotel, she did a great job too, only she tended to have to fire people once and a while, as all managers must when a situation arises. The man at the door was named Bill, a nice man who worked housekeeping with Virginia, it just turned out that he was stealing towels, even after he was written up for stealing sheets. Needless to say he was fired, but he wasn't happy about it, he said that he needed the job so that he could support his family, and that could very well be, but the owners did _not_ want him working there if he couldn't control himself.

The day he was fired he had told my sister that she should forget that it happened and just let him keep working, she said that she would like to, but her hands were tied up by the owners. He then proceeded to threaten her that if she didn't hire him back, it would be the very last thing she did. She called the police and he was taken away.

It had been a few months, she assumed he was in jail for something or other because he hadn't bothered them since he was driven away by the police, and frankly she didn't care to ask. Looking at him now though, she knew that the past months hadn't been good for him, he was unshaven and his clothes were torn, and even from across the room she could smell alcohol on him.

"Well, um… hi…" She bit her lip, he was just staring at her, and it was a bit unnerving and she seemed to just make it worse by giving the rather awkward greeting.

"Hello Virginia. Your sister around?" He had his head tilted, eyes trained firmly on hers, waiting for her response.

She licked her lips, not sure of what to say. She knew that if he wanted to know about her sister, then he was probably still angry about being fired, and she did _not_ want anything to happen to her sister. "Nope, she left with mom to town; um… can I help you?"

He sighed, licking his own lips. "Well that's too bad… I wanted to talk to her or your mom… guess I'll have to talk with you instead…" With that he started walking forward, a hand straying towards a pocket in his jacket. "You see, no one wants to hire someone who can't get a good reference… Your sister won't give a good reference because of the incident at work. So I decided that I would see if she would hire me back… give her a little incentive to do so…" By this time he was half way across the room and had started pulling something from the jacket pocket, causing Virginia's eyes to widen, and for her to freeze up once more as she caught sight of the gun. "So what I am going to do is take something from her, and threaten to take more and more from her until she has nothing left. Unless she gives me a job, so I really am sorry for this, but you really do have bad luck, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt you."

She started shaking, a hand roaming to her coat pocket where her cell was, trying to dial 911 without taking it out of her pocket and giving her away. "Y-you don't have to… I-I can talk to her… g-get her to hire you back…" She started hyperventilating, stuttering as she realized the very real danger she was now in.

Bill shook his head, checking the gun as he pulled out a note from his other pocket, setting it on the coffee table. "Actually, I do. I will not take any more chances. That note will tell your sister all she needs to know." By then he had the gun up, Virginia was now backing up towards the bathroom in the hall, as he cocked the gun she turned and tried to run for it, though she gasped when she heard the gun fire, then a burning pain in her arm. She stumbled, falling to the ground and hitting her head against the corner of the bathroom door as she fell. She gazed up at Bill, the edges of her vision blurring as he drew closer, cocking the gun again. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the gun going off. The last thing she saw… a bright blue flash.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like it so far! Read and Review please! Be kind, it is only my second story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Not much to say, but I forgot it in the first chapter, so I am going to say it now, I do not own any of this, just Virginia and her life before psycho Bill. Thanks! Also, I am not making any money from this… If I was, would I be posing it here?**

Virginia had a headache. She knew this, but what she didn't know, was _how_ she had a headache. Shouldn't she be dead right now? She groaned, her hands coming up to her head, only for her to hiss in pain as her right arm protested against the movement. She heard a couple hushed voices, they weren't exactly familiar, but they weren't foreign either… she sighed, deciding she should just open her eyes rather than try to figure out where she knew the voices from, it would only add to her headache.

As her eyes started to open she groaned again, where ever she was, it was _white_. "Ugh… what happened…" As she spoke, the voices quieted down, she slowly started opening her eyes again, and as she was prepared for the brightness this time it didn't seem to bother her so much. She squinted around herself, only adding to her confusion. She seemed to be on a furry cot of some kind, and the ground was more fur… though at closer inspection she realized it was an animal pelt, she grimaced, moving her gaze she noticed that where the pelts were not, it was snow. _Snow?_ Last she checked it wasn't snowing, and if she _had_ lived through bill trying to kill her, she was still on the fence about that, wouldn't she be in a hospital? Last she checked, hospitals didn't have animal pelt rugs or snow floors. Moving her gaze from the floor she looked towards the people crowded into the small room, one was elderly looking, and she had a blue and white robe looking outfit on, it actually reminded her of how the people from the water tribes dressed from the movie she was _going_ to go see before everything went all to hell.

Shaking her head she moved her gaze to the other two in the room, this time, she froze, not out of fear, but out of confusion. "What…?"

The male teen stepped forward, his eyes narrowed at her. "_We_ will be asking the questions here. First ho-"Before he could say more he was interrupted by a smack over the back of his head, glancing over she noticed it was from the elderly woman.

"Sokka! That is no way to treat someone who is injured!" She turned towards Virginia, oblivious to the young teen girl behind her covering her mouth to hide giggles as the boy, Sokka, moved to pout in the other side of the room. "Now missy, maybe you _could_ answer a few questions for us, you see it isn't every day that we find a young woman bleeding out in the snow just outside our village."

Virginia, though was still frozen. Sokka… that nearly had her convinced that she was dead. Sokka was the name of a character from the show, he looked like the teen from the cartoon too… she shook her head, glancing up at the woman, who if she was right, and this was the show, would be Gran-gran, or Sokka and Katara's Gran-gran… "I… don't know myself… Last thing I knew was…" She paused, if this was the show, then surely she was just dreaming, or in a coma… probably in a coma from her injuries… She decided that, for now, she would just go with it. "A man had broken into my home… He was angry about something…" She paused again, well where should she say she was from? She knew allot about this world from the show, but not nearly enough to say she was a citizen of a random village. She decided that, for now she would have to play it safe and just feign amnesia. "I… don't remember anything after that."

The woman frowned, but nodded, moving her hand in a gesture towards my head. "I was afraid of that, you seem to have hit your head pretty hard… do you remember your name at least?"

Virginia tilted her head as if she was thinking, and then nodded slowly. "Yes…it's Virginia."

The woman smiled, motioning towards Sokka, then the young woman. "That young man over there is my grandson, Sokka, and this is my granddaughter, Katara and I am Khana." Virginia smiled at them; even Sokka had come over and was smiling at her, seemingly trusting her, now that they heard her story, or what she 'remembered.' On the inside though, Virginia was resigned, she was definitely in the show, she was in too much pain for it to be a dream, and suddenly, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

It could be good because that meant that she wasn't dead. Good right? She could finally get to go through an adventure with awesome people and maybe help in saving the world… It could be bad because, as the pain she was in was very real, so was the possibility of getting hurt even more, and not being saved by some miracle.

Sokka suddenly jerked up, turning quickly to face Katara. "I have to go fishing; did you still want to come with?"

She glanced at me, chewing at her lip. "Well, I should stay here and help Virginia, you go and have fun." Sokka nodded, turning to Virginia, giving her a quick smile and wave before wandering out.

"Y-you don't have to stay… I should be fine while you are gone… "She smiled up at Katara, waving one hand in a 'go on' gesture. I did _not_ want to mess up her finding Aang, and as she and Sokka were still in the water tribe with Gran-gran, she hadn't done so yet; this could be the fishing trip that happens.

Katara bit her lip, glancing to her Gran-gran before smiling. "Thank you, when we get back I will come and check up on you, okay?" Virginia nodded, smiling as the young girl left.

"Why don't you get some rest? Once you are healed up we can figure out what to do, do you think you would stay here? Move on to try and figure out where you are from?"

Virginia glanced to Khana, biting her lip. "I-I don't know…but I will start thinking on it..." Khana nodded, patting at the younger girl's foot.

"Okay, I will leave you to rest then." Khana started to head out towards the entrance of the small room, Virginia assumed it was a tent or something of that sort. "If you decide to stay you are more than welcome to stay with my grandchildren and myself…" With that last statement she was gone, causing Virginia to sigh. If she was right, and Katara found Aang today, she would have to think of a reason for them to let her go along with them because there was no way that she was missing out on an adventure like that!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! No reviews yet… so um… I hope you like it! Don't own anything to do with Avatar: Last Air bender, and never will… Kay bye!**

Virginia sat up as the tent flap opened, revealing Katara. It had been almost a whole day since she and her brother had been gone. "Oh! You're up! I was just coming in to check on you before bed, you wouldn't believe what happened on the fishing trip. Sokka and I found a boy in an iceberg!"

Virginia blinked, "Oh, are you sure you don't find someone every day? First me then this iceberg boy, what next? A flying Bison?"

She giggled, "Actually, we found one of those too! Only he hasn't flown yet… Anyway I should get to bed; it's supposed to be a long day tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Shaking her head, Virginia twirled a stray piece of hair between her fingers. She had slept all day, so she was sure she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. It was good that Aang was found, but she was hoping to have a little more time to figure out how to talk her way into the group. Frowning, she lay back down, she didn't know the first thing about fighting, and if this was anything like the shows then she would have to learn. Fast.

Just as she was getting ready to at least try for some sleep the tent flap started opening slowly, a head poking through. She stifled a giggle at the sight Sokka made as he glanced around the room, and before he could notice she was awake, she closed her eyes, but opened them again, just a crack so that she could see him.

He slowly made his way into the tent, moving towards the cot, he seemed to be frowning at something. "Agh… you know… I kinda wish you could have come along with Katara and me today." Virginia shifted, unsure if he knew she was awake or not, but when he froze at her movement she relaxed, cuddling against the blanket that they let her use. He laughed nervously. "Though, with your arm still hurt… I don't even know _why_ I wanted to have you with… maybe you could have talked some sense into Katara for me? Not likely though, nothing against you but my sister is hard headed… why am I even talking to you now? You aren't even awake and I just met you!"

This time, Virginia couldn't help it, and giggled, causing Sokka to jump, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. "Well, sometimes people just like to talk, and have someone listen without giving an opinion; sleeping people usually work fine for that."

"You were awake?! Why didn't you say anything!?" He was wide eyed, and seemed genuinely upset. She sighed, sitting up slowly.

"Sorry, it's just… how was I supposed to know you were going to start rambling? Besides, I thought it was nice that you wanted me to come with… Katara said you guys found a boy in an iceberg?"

He nodded, and moved to sit at the foot of the cot. "Yea, and apparently he is an air bender, crazy right?"

She tilted her head, "Maybe, but then again, everything happens for a reason, so maybe he is going to be more help to you than you think?" Sokka shook his head taking his mittens off as he flexed his fingers.

"I don't know, I mean… if everything happens for a reason, what was the reason behind you getting hurt?" She blinked, using her left hand to rub at the upper part of her right arm.

"Well… I remember him yelling about… my sister and how by hurting me he would be getting back at her." He seemed to jump, scooting closer.

"You can remember more now? Anything else? You aren't fire nation, are you?" By the end he had his head tilted, and eyes squinting suspiciously.

She giggled, patting at his shoulder. "I don't remember much, just… bits and pieces… everything is so different here… and no, I do not think that I am fire nation…" He relaxed at that, and cleared his throat.

"I'll uh… let you get some sleep now. See you in the morning… yea?" He had stood up, moving towards the tent entrance, pausing for her answer.

"Yea, see you tomorrow Sokka." She grinned at him, stretching a bit before laying back down.

"Oh! Um… before you go outside tomorrow… there is a coat in the chest at the end of the cot… use it all you want…" he left quickly, causing her to giggle. He seemed different from how he was in the show, but not overly so… he just seemed… nervous? Why would he be nervous? Shrugging, she curled up on her side. She must have been more tired than she had thought, because in no time she was lost in the land of dreams.

She jerked awake when a sound of a crash sounded through the village, followed by a distressed yell of, "My watchtower!" It took her a minuet before she jumped up, and ran towards the chest that Sokka had mentioned last night and grabbing the coat inside. It was _much_ warmer than her black coat… wherever it was. She ran outside, only to giggle as she saw a young boy at the bottom of a tower of snow next to a glider… Aang! Her giggles caused the others to look over, and she blushed, waving nervously. "Um… hi?"

Katara smiled, helping Aang up off the ground. "Oh, Aang, this is Virginia, Virginia, Aang." The boy waved, tilting his head a bit as he noticed her clothing under the coat, she didn't have time to secure it, and she was showing her black top and pants, fishnet wrapping about her arms and neck where the shirt ended, other than the bandage on her right arm.

Sokka though, was inspecting his tower, and she jumped when snow fell over him. She giggled as he sighed. "Great, your and Air bender, Katara's a water bender, together you can waste time all day long."

Aang turned to Katara, eyes wide. "You're a water bender!"

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Well, sort of, not yet anyway."

Sokka came over, dragging Virginia's attention to him rather than Katara and Aang. "So, um… how did you sleep?"

She smiled, reaching out to brush some snow off him, causing him to blush and clear his throat a bit. "Oh, great, I wasn't sure that I would even be able to sleep, I had slept all day…"

He nodded, motioning towards the tent I had slept in. "Want something to eat? I had some of the kids take some food in there just now; you haven't eaten since we found you…"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes please… now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry." He grinned, moving towards the tent, holding it open for her. As she passed him he seemed to falter, but she shook it off as him just being different than in the show. He guided her to the cot and turned to grab a plate, she had sat down and when he turned back around he bowed, offering out the plate with a playful grin.

"Your breakfast, my lady…" She giggled, reaching out for the plate, her fingers brushing against his. "Uh… I… "He cleared his throat, straightening up. "I have to go train the Warriors… enjoy your breakfast… Virginia."

She smiled as he left, poking around the food a bit before trying a bit of the jerky type meat, it was different, but as she was practically starving she shrugged, and before she knew it, the plate was empty. She stood up, placing the plate on the chest where Sokka had found it. She glanced to her arm, sighing in relief as they had just pulled the fishnet part of her sleeve up, rather than cutting it off. She pulled it down slowly over the bandage as she thought. She still hasn't figured out how to get them to keep her around, but she was sure that she was here for a reason, not just to stick around in the southern water tribe while the main characters went out and had an adventure… she just _knew_ it.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like it, and if you want I will be putting a poll up on my profile to figure out what her 'power' is, Review please! It makes the plot Rabbit-Roo very happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again, in this chapter we get to meet the Prince, yay? Hehe !**

Virginia was in the process of braiding parts of her hair when she heard raised voices, she grabbed the coat, not bothering to secure it together as she stepped outside, only to tilt her head, the Villagers were gathered near the gate into the village, and a few of them were yelling. As she neared them she heard Sokka question Katara if she were really going to choose Aang over her family. Aang neared Katara, speaking softly to her before moving towards Appa. "It was nice meeting everybody!"

"Let's see your Bison fly now, Air boy." Sokka grumbled, his arms were crossed.

Aang smiled, sitting atop Appa's head. "Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip, yip!" He snapped the reigns causing Appa to stand up. Sokka grumbled some more, causing Virginia to scowl at him, he looked up and blinked at her look, not sure what made her so… hostile towards him all of a sudden.

A little girl had run up to the Bison, trying to get Aang to stay, but he just said that he would miss us too and led Appa away. The girl walked back towards the village, sniffling. Khana moved towards Katara, Virginia moved towards the village, sighing softly as Sokka gathered the 'warriors' to prepare for the Fire Navy. Virginia chose to sit on the ground near the tent she stayed in, finishing up her braid.

Soon though, Katara came by, ushering her into a tent that was already filled with the children, plus her Grandmother, before running out to grab one of the last children out, Virginia peered out of the tent flap only to gulp. She knew that Zuko would be coming, but boy was that ship _big_. She ran out, with the rest of the tent's occupants as the bowsprit of the ship came down, forming a sort of gangplank for the soldiers to walk down. She shivered as she saw Zuko, true, he was always one of her favorite characters, and for an anime character she thought he was pretty hot, but seeing him in person… wow…

She groaned when Sokka came running up to the banished prince with a war cry, only to be knocked into the snow two kicks later. That would _not_ help his confidence… That was when Zuko came forward, gazing through the small crowd gathered around, pausing near Khana. "Where are you hiding him?" He waited for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the elderly woman, holding her up. "He'd be about this age? Master of all four elements?" He sighed, pushing her back towards Katara. He growled, sending a blast of fire out above our heads. "I _know_ you're hiding him!"

Sokka came up again, yelling as he went to attack Zuko with his spear, only to have the spear broken, and have his head hit with it. Just before Zuko could launch any more fire at him, Aang came sliding in on one of the penguin things, knocking the prince to the ground. "Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!"

Sokka sighed, raising a hand. "Hi Aang, thanks for coming." Zuko then stood up, moving towards Aang, while Aang stood in a fighting stance, his staff at the ready. Virginia turned her head, not wanting to watch the fight that she had seen plenty of times before, instead she watched Sokka, he had his war paint mostly off by now, and was watching the fight anxiously, seeming like he very much wanted to join in. Suddenly they seemed shocked, so she turned back to the fight, realization dawning on her features as she remembered this is when they found out he was the Avatar.

We cringed back as Zuko sent a fire blast at Aang, who was right in front of us; he straightened up, looking towards Zuko. "If I surrender, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" The prince nodded, and two of his soldiers went towards Aang, one grabbing each of his arms. Katara took a few steps forward, calling towards Aang. "No Aang don't do this!"

Aang turned his head to look at her, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay!" Just then the soldiers pushed him forward as they boarded the ship. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back!"

Zuko marched up the makeshift gangplank, "Head a course for the fire nation, Im going home." After they were all aboard, the bowsprit raised once more, before the ship sailed off, causing me to sigh, wondering how soon they others would go after Aang.

As everyone else was gathering their things up, to clean up the village, Sokka and Katara went to look out after the ship, Virginia followed silently, determined to follow along with them. Katara was watching the ship while Sokka was pacing behind her. "We have to go after that ship Sokka! Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him!"

Sokka nodded behind her, "Katara, I-"

"Why can't you see that he is on our side? If we don't help him no one will!" Katara interrupted him, making Virginia cover her mouth so she wouldn't be heard giggling. "I know you don't like Aang but we owe him and-"

"Katara," Sokka interrupted her, tired of being ignored. Virginia giggled out right as she noticed he had a canno stocked up beside him, causing them to turn to her.

"Hi?" She said, giving a small wave.

Sokka waved as well, smiling at her. "Hey…" He shook his head. "What are you doing out here? You should be in the tent, resting.

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, I should be with you guys, helping Aang. I don't know why but I do know that I need to do it." They watched her, sharing a look between them before he nodded.

"Okay then, are we going to sit here talking all night, or are we going to come with me?" Katara and Virginia grinned, before they both ran and hugged Sokka tightly, "All right all right, let's go save Katara's boyfriend."

"He is not my-"

"Whatever!" Virginia giggled at their antics, before jumping as a voice sounded behind them.

"What do you three think you are doing?" They spun around to see Khana, the two behind Virginia; she knew had fake looks of innocence, while Virginia smiled brightly at her. She held up a couple packs. "You will need these; you three have a long journey ahead of you." She moved to give Katara a hug. "It has been so long since I have had hope, but you brought it back to life my little water bender." She turned to Sokka, smiling at him. "And you my brave warrior, be nice to these two."

Sokka smiled, patting the woman's back. "Yea… okay Gran."

She nodded, stepping back, after giving me a long look. "Aang is the Avatar, he is the world's only chance." She turned to just Sokka and Katara. "You two found him for a reason, now your destinies are intertwined with his. Sokka, you were the one who found Virginia, must keep her safe, I have a feeling she will be a big help to you." Sokka nodded as his cheeks flushed, causing Katara to giggle at him.

Virginia cleared her throat. "Um… one problem, how are we going to catch a war ship with a canoe?"

Just then they heard a roar, causing them to look up, and Katara's face brightened. "Appa!"

Sokka sighed, hanging his head. "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" Virginia placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He blushed, causing her to tilt her head in confusion before following after Katara as the other girl ran after the flying bison.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Hope you are liking it so far… um… let me know! I need to know! NOW! *cough* sorry, anyway… enjoy!**

Virginia sighed as she sat next to Sokka in the large saddle on Appa's back; Katara was sitting by his head and had the reins in her hands. Sokka had his arms crossed, looking bored beyond reason, while Virginia was sitting with her knees up, arms wrapped around her legs as her cheek rested against the tops of her knees. "Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said in a rather bored voice, giving Katara a look.

"Please Appa, we need your help, Aang needs your help!" Katara tried, Virginia was holding in giggles, she knew what to say, but it was just too funny watching them.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." He set his head in his hands; Virginia rolled her eyes, clearing her throat.

"Have you tried…yip, yip?" She suggested, and just then Appa roared as he started swimming faster, before jumping up, soaring into the air. "Ha! I win!" Sokka was wide eyed, looking over the edge of the saddle as Katara cheered on Appa.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, Virginia he's-"He looked over, and seeing the girls smirk at him he coughed. "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

Virginia giggled, tugging him to sit back down, only she must have tugged harder than she meant to, because he yelped as he landed on top of her. She glanced up at him with wide eyes, cheeks tinged pink. He was staring into her eyes, head tilted as his eyes darted down to her lips. Her eyes widened before she cleared her throat, gently pushing at his shoulder. "Um… mind getting up now?"

He flushed a dark red before nodding, returning to his spot from before as she sat up, glancing over to the oblivious Katara with a sigh. He can't be serious… he is supposed to fall for Suki, then Yue… that's it, right? He isn't supposed to want to kiss _her!_

It wasn't long before they spotted the ship, and noticed Aang and Zuko fighting. She sighed, pushing the thoughts of Sokka out of her mind for now. She gasped, along with the others as she saw Aang fall into the water, though she knew it would turn out okay, she was still worried… he was just a little boy!

Virginias P.O.V.

It wasn't long until we were safely away from Zuko, thanks to Aang burying them in snow and ice. I was sitting as far away from Sokka as I could get, while Aang was perched on the edge of the saddle. Katara was excited, to say the least as she sat near Aang. "How did you do that, with the water?" She grinned up at him, "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Aang, though, seemed a little confused. "I don't know, I just sort of did it."

Katara sighed, tilting her head. "Why didn't you tell us _you_ were the Avatar?" Sokka nodded, wanting to know as well, I tilted my head, I knew, but they didn't know that.

Aang sighed, bowing his head. "Because, I never wanted to be."

"But Aang, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara said, leaning forward towards him, I spaced out, glancing out over the saddle towards the ocean.

"Hey…" I jumped, turning to look at Sokka. "You okay?"

I nodded, looking back out at the water. "Yes… just thinking." He scooted closer, looking out at the water.

"Um… I'm sorry about earlier… falling on you like that… I could have hurt you." I scoffed, raising a brow at him.

"I'm sure I could have handled it. Scrawny little boy like you." He blinked, narrowing his eyes.

"Little boy? I'm the oldest one here!" He glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh? And how old is that? Five?" He gaped at me, and, ignoring the other two giggling he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I'll have you know I am fifteen!"

I smirked, leaning closer to him. "Sixteen."

He blinked, looking me up and down. "But you're so short!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, jabbing my finger at his shoulder. "I am not short!" It was quiet after this; even Aang was giving me a look as if to say, 'you aren't?' I smirked, leaning against the edge of the saddle. "I am fun sized."

Katara and Aang giggled, and I noticed Sokka smile as he shook his head. "Okay miss 'fun sized' have you remembered anything else about your mysterious past?"

"Mysterious past?" We looked to Aang who looked confused, and I realized he probably figured I was a part of the village.

"Oh! They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?" He tilted his head, while Katara and Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"Sokka found me out in the snow, I don't really remember anything, but my name and the fact that someone broke into my home and hurt me."

He blinked, "Huh… so did you remember anything?" I shook my head, gazing out at the water. "Oh… well don't worry, I am sure it'll come to you eventually!"

I nodded, humming softly as we flew over the water, huddling into the coat, not used to it being so cold… I jumped when I felt someone sit rather close. I glanced over and noticed Sokka, he seemed rather nervous, and smiled at him. "Hey… um… you looked cold…"

I blushed, nodding. "Yea… I don't think there was allot of snow or cold where I came from… "I trailed off as he slid an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close against his side. "Um…"

He smiled, blushing. "Um… body heat… Virginia?" I nodded, looking up at him curiously. "I… we just met, right?"

"As far as I know we just met, why?"

He sighed, rubbing my arm gently, being mindful of the bandaged area. "It's just… I… I like you… and… I normally don't like people like this. Well… this fast…"

I sighed, looking at my knees that were brought up against my chest. "I'm sure it's just because I am something new, after a while… you will get over it."

I felt him shift, then lean closer, brushing his lips against my cheek, causing us both to flush brightly. "It's not that, I know it… I know how that feels, trust me… this… I really like you…"

I chanced a glance around, Aang and Katara were on the other side of the saddle looking over a map, then I looked towards Sokka, he was watching me, still close from when he kissed my cheek. "I…"

Before I could say more he had captured my lips with his, making my eyes widen, before relaxing, sighing into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders lightly. He pulled back, grinning at me. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

I giggled, pushing away thoughts of Suki or Yue; we would handle those when we got to them. "Yes, I will."

He grinned, leaning in to place another kiss to my lips, only to be met by my cheek, as I had turned to look over at Katara and Aang. They were grinning over at us, Sokka sighed, pulling me to rest against his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to thank my Anon Guest Reviewer! I am glad that you like it, I had noticed the decidedly … lack… of Sokka/OC and decided to give it a go, things are going to be going pretty similar to the story line for a while, with a few chapters of original things here and there, but its only my second story, so… I'm trying. **

**Okay everyone! I have a poll up for deciding on her 'powers' I can't decide to make her a bender, or if she should have something more original… either way, please visit my profile to vote!**

It had, admittedly, taken a while to get to a place we could set up camp; it seemed that every time we _thought_ we found a place _someone_ said it wasn't safe enough. Then _someone_ would go on to complain that he was tired of flying. Not to mention that _someone_ wouldn't shut the hell up.

"C'mon guys! How hard can it be to find a camping spot?" I glared over to Sokka; one of y eyebrow's twitching. He tilted his head before looking over the edge of the saddle, it wasn't quite night time yet, but we were all exhausted from the long day.

"Hmm, well you tell us, because every time we find a suitable spot _you_ manage to find something wrong with it!" He seemed taken aback, though Katara and Aang her nodding in agreement. "As much as I want someplace safe, I just want to get some rest."

Sokka sighed, hanging his head. "Fine, but if we get attacked in the middle of the night, don't say I didn't warn you!" I grinned, leaning towards him, pecking his cheek. He smiled, pulling me closer as Aang started looking for another place to land.

"Thank you! I was wondering if my brother would ever let us land!" I giggled at Katara as she moved over towards Aang to point in the direction of a good campsite. Sokka grumbled, crossing his arms as we started our decent towards land.

"You know Sokka, if I didn't know any better, and I don't really, I just met you, I would say you were pouting. You aren't pouting, are you?" He looked over, blinking slowly.

"No, I am not pouting, why would I pout?" He huffed, looking off to the side.

"Well, for one, your arms are crossed. Your lips are decidedly pouty looking, and we just teased you." I smiled as he flushed, pointedly ignoring my comments as Appa landed. He grabbed a few packs from the saddle, jumping down as he started setting up a tent. I sighed, grabbing a few packs myself as I made my way down Appa's tail, not comfortable with heights yet, believe it or not with as much time I just spent flying.

"Uh, Virginia?" I spun around, raising a brow at Aang. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his bald head. "I just noticed, you have something on your right eyebrow…"

I blinked, moving my hand up, frowning when I didn't feel anything, other than the piercing I had there. "All I feel is the piercing…"

He blinked, moving closer. "You pierced your eyebrow?" His eyes were wide and curious, Katara and Sokka had paused in unpacking as well, tilting their heads at me. "Didn't it hurt?"

I nodded, shrugging a bit. "I have a lot of piercings… and a tattoo here and there… from what I've noticed from getting dressed… and I don't know if it hurt much, memory loss, remember?"

He nodded, seeming more confused than before. "Oh. Okay I think I'm going to go, um, check around."

I sighed, and as Sokka was busy with one tent I moved to look for the other one, there were two of them, and I assumed they would be split up between genders, though the thought of sleeping in Sokka's arms… I shivered, setting about putting up the tent.

It turned out that Aang rather liked sleeping out under the stars, and Sokka had his sleeping bag, and had decided to let Katara and I have our own tents. It was nice, and gave me privacy to change… I was just getting ready to lie down and get some sleep when I heard someone approach the tent, and when I glanced up I noticed a silhouette shifting nervously near the tent entrance. I smiled, poking my head through the tent flap to see Sokka; his eyes widened at being caught, but quickly hid it by smiling brightly. "Hey."

I smiled, moving back into the tent, motioning for him to join me as I sat amidst the pile of blankets. He slowly sat down, licking his lips a bit. "So, um, I thought that since we, you know, decided to date that, well, we should maybe get to know each other?"

I giggled at him, it was nice to know I made him so nervous, usually guys didn't give me a second glance, and I didn't really blame them, I wasn't exactly attractive… I shook my head as I heard a clearing throat, and blushed, smiling sheepishly at Sokka. "Sorry, was lost in thought for a moment… I think it's a good idea for us to get to know each other." I smiled at him while he did the same. I coughed a bit at the awkwardness of the situation, the two of us not sure what to say.

"So, um, did you remember much yet?" Sokka asked, I sighed, and it seemed I was being asked that a lot lately.

"No."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, well, um…what were you thinking about?"

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's just that, well, how are we going to get to know each other if I can't remember who I am?" I didn't like to lie to Sokka, I may have just known him a day, but I felt like I knew him, having seen the television show so many times.

He frowned, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, um, I'm sure we can think of something… what's your favorite color?"

I blinked at him, was he _really_ just asking me my favorite color? I tilted my head, "Um, despite what people might think, with me wearing this dark ensemble, I really like green." It was nice, the next hour or so of questions. He asked some, I asked others… it was fun, I never would have thought that his favorite color was silver.

It was a bit too soon for our tastes that he headed out, pausing before he did so to turn back to me. "Thank you, for taking the time to talk with me…" He smiled, leaning in to press his lips to mine, almost reflexively my lips started to move against his. His hands moved to rest at my hips as my arms went up to circle around his neck, pulling him closer.

I was startled as I felt his tongue slide across my lips, causing me to gasp and let out a soft noise as his tongue wandered into my mouth to tangle with my own. It wasn't long until I started feeling overheated, I pulled back to take a breath, pressing my forehead against his. "Now _that_ was a kiss…" I giggled at him, both of us flushed and out of breath; I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You better head to bed if you want to be able to get up in the morning; something tells me Aang is going to want to head out to the Temple as soon as he can." He smiled, pressing one last quick kiss to my lips before heading out of the tent, leaving me to crumple do the pile of blankets, fanning my face as I replayed the last few moments over in my mind before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, I apologize for not updating... been busy, but I am writing now, so that counts, right? Okay moving on. The poll… I am disappointed in the lack of people voting, but those that did wanted a bending power. I will be putting another poll up to decide on which element it will be.**

Virginia didn't get much sleep that night; first of all, her mind would not shut up. It kept going over different scenarios of what could go wrong. Sokka could end up falling for Suki and leaving her for the warrior… Or when they go to the Northern water tribe when he meets Yue… Okay so maybe she was overreacting, but she really liked him, and maybe… She sighed; she knew that if her friend knew of what was going on, after congratulating her on getting a boyfriend, she would scold her for moving so fast with a boy she just met. Sure, kissing wasn't really moving fast, but they were teenagers, and just met a few days ago… She sighed, sitting up just as Katara peeked into the tent, smiling as she saw Virginia was awake, though she never really got any sleep in the first place, maybe two or so hours...

"Good, your awake, Aang is up and ready to go, was trying to wake Sokka up then we can go, just got to pack up your tent now." She smiled, and then backed out of the tent. As Virginia was stepping out of the tent with her blankets in her hands she caught sight of Aang moving a stick along Sokka's sleeping back and yelling about a snake.

She jumped, dropping all of the blankets as Sokka screamed, jumping up and down in the sleeping back "Ahhh! Get it off get it off! AHH!" Then with a 'thump' he fell to the ground face first.

Virginia giggled as she stooped to pick the blankets back up to pass to Katara, then started dis-assembling the tent as Sokka went about grumbling. He came by to pick up the tent and pack it away after Virginia had folded it; she forced a serious look on her face as she watched him pout throughout the whole thing.

It wasn't that long, thanks to Aang's urging, that they were all seated in the massive saddle once more, and up in the sky. Katara was seated with Aang on Appa's head, while Sokka was peeking over the edge of the saddle. Virginia was sitting with her back against the edge of the saddle nearest Appa's tail, watching him with a soft smile.

She raised an eyebrow as he held his stomach, mumbling under his breath as he started looking through the bags near the front, she blinked, what was he looking for?

"Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?!" Oh! She tried not to giggle, shaking her head fondly as Aang sheepishly confessed to using it as a fire starter. "You what?" He sighed, "Awe, no wonder the flames smelled so good." He pouted once more, putting his chin in his hands. Virginia sighed softly, crawling over towards him on all fours, she was –not- going to stand up while flying! She wrapped her arms around him, sighing softly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can find something to eat once we get to the Air temple." He sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "What is with you and pouting anyway?"

He jumped away, eyes narrowed slightly as his cheeks flushed. "I do not pout!" Virginia just giggled as Katara and Aang smothered their laughter as they realized they were almost there.

"So where do I get something to eat?" I rolled my eyes at Sokka, pointing towards a nearby tree. "That is a tree Virginia... not food… are you feeling okay?"

Katara huffed, "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air bending temple, and all you can think about is food?"

Sokka glowered at her as she started walking faster, "I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." Sokka flushed, looking out of the corner of his eyes at me as we neared Aang.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball! And over there is where the bison would sleep! And…"Aang sighed, looking down.

Katara stepped closer, "What's wrong?"

Aang looked over the empty temple, "This place used to be full of Monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." He sighed again, sounding more and more depressed. "I can't believe how much things have changed…"

Katara and Sokka shared a look while I moved away, moving to inspect a few things, I didn't really want to see Aang loose it and go into the Avatar state, besides… they handled it okay before, right? I wandered towards Appa again; knowing that it would be a while before the others came back, mumbling something about my arm and head hurting. Once I reached Appa I patted his side and curled up next to him, his fur so soft, lulling me into a deep sleep.

"Hey, there you are… c'mon wake up…" I mumbled, shifting to look at Sokka, he was smiling softly and gently moving some hair from my face. "We're going to head out here soon, Aang found out that he was the last of his people… and Katara is trying to get him to come back so we can head to the northern water tribe already… were supposed to get everything packed up and ready to go by time they get here."

I smiled, shifting to sit up, but as I stood up my head started buzzing, I groaned as black spots flooded my vision, causing me to collapse into Sokka's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for leaving the last chapter like that, but it was late and if I didn't post it just then I wouldn't have finished it :/ But I hope you can review and tell me what you think, it's my second story and it would really help! I don't own anything of Avatar, so… yea.**

It was very… green. Wherever she was now… it was green. As she sat up, rubbing her head she noticed that she was no longer near Sokka; in fact if the light around the place were blue she would say she were in the spirit world, but it was green…

"I would say that you are wondering where you are… yes?"

Spinning around Virginia saw a rather tall, silver haired man that she vaguely recognized as Avatar Roku. "Yes… I was trying to get up, then it went black… and now I am here…" She frowned, she sounded… stupid… what was with this place and making her say the stupidest things…?

Avatar Roku smiled, shaking his head. "I do not mean just now, though being confused about this is understandable. I am referring to your ending up in this world…" He gave her a look, and she nodded, putting her head in her hands.

"How did I end up here…? How am I not dead?"

Roku tilted his head. "The way I understand it, dear girl, is that whatever spirits from your world were watching over you that night… they knew that you had much more life ahead of you, so they sent you somewhere else. This world needs someone to save it. We have the Avatar, but it seems that he is in need of help as well… I gathered that you have information about this world… you can use this information to keep certain things from happening, speed some friendships along… I know that the fire nation prince is after the Avatar, and he should continue to chase him, but there will come a time when you will have to join him, get him to understand things better, he will come and help young Aang and bring the war to an end that much faster."

Virginia was blinking; she almost couldn't believe this was happening… how many times has she wished she could be a part of this world? And how many fan fictions has she read that placed someone in a position that she was in now? Too many… but she supposed, if she had to, it could be fun. But would she really have to join prince Zuko…? She sighed, rubbing at her head.

"I know this is all a bit to take in, and you must get back to your friends, just keep in mind what we have spoken about. You will know when it is time."

Virginia groaned as she rubbed at her head again as she 'woke' up, blinking blearily around herself, there was a blur just next to her, and quite a bit of whispering a bit behind her. "Virginia, are you awake?" Blinking a bit more she could make out Sokka kneeling in front of her, turning her head she could see Aang and Katara giving her worried looks a little ways away.

"What… what happened…?" She asked, looking up at him. She wasn't quite sure herself, though she vaguely remembered her conversation, however short, she had with Roku.

Sokka pulled her close to his chest, sighing in relief. "I don't know, you were getting up and then the next thing I know you were fainting into my arms…." He kissed the top of her head, pulling away so he could look into her eyes. "Never scare me like that again… please…."

She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly before turning towards the others. "How long was I out?" She had noticed that they were in the air now, and as she looked about them she noticed that she couldn't see the air temple any more.

"A few hours, we decided that we needed to get moving, and helped you into the saddle while Aang flew us out of there, he had just come back to talk to us when you woke up…." Katara said as a small lemur came scurrying up towards Virginia, chattering excitedly to her.

"Oh! And I have a new pet, his name is Momo!" Aang grinned as Momo turned to chatter at him before he returned to chattering happily to Virginia. "Seems like he likes you."

Virginia smiled, holding out her arms to the lemur, the next thing she knew she had Momo cuddling up next to her as she giggled.

"Hey Momo, don't be getting any ideas here, that's my girlfriend you're getting chummy with you know." Sokka mock glared at Momo, while Momo hissed at him and cuddled closer to Virginia. "Hey!" they laughed as they were soon distracted by Aang pulling out a map.

It had been a few weeks, and Aang had been dragging them all over the different islands, chasing down the odd little animals that he could either ride, or play with. She was leaning against Sokka while he sat, looking at a map. "You have no idea where you are going, do you?"

Aang glanced back at us, smiling sheepishly. "I know it's near water."

"Oh well then we must be close!" She giggled, yes; they were currently flying over water… lots of water. Sokka nudged her, smiling softly. She smiled before moving away from him, soon he would meet Suki, and she would lose him… she just knew it. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sokka speaking up from the back of the saddle. "Stop bugging her, Airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Katara glanced at her brother from where she was working on sewing his pants up. "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Virginia glanced over at her boyfriend, raising a brow.

Sokka shrugged, "Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

Katara grinned, throwing the needle down and throwing the still unfixed pants at her brother. "All done with your pants! See what a good job I did?"

"Wait! I was just kidding! Katara I can't wear these!" He flushed, as he noticed Virginia looking his way. "Katara please!"

"Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need pants!" As he said this Aang led them down towards an island.

Sokka frowned, looking towards the island center as they landed. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

Katara nodded as they jumped down from Appa, Virginia voting to stay aboard the flying bison for a while yet. "He's right Aang, at the rate we're going we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

"Aren't you boy?" Appa yawned, Virginia giggled as she petted the bison.

"Yea, that was real convincing." Sokka said sarcastically, he tilted his head at Appa. "Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

Aang gasped, running closer to the beach. "Look!" Just as he said this, a giant fish jumped from the water, causing Katara Sokka, and Virginia to gape. Sure, Virginia had seen the fish in the show, but that was entirely different than seeing it in person. "That's why we're here—Elephant coy!" Aang explained as he started stripping down to his underwear. "And I'm going to ride it! Katara You've got to watch me!"

Virginia sighed, moving to climb down from Appa, twisting a piece of her hair idly. She knew Zuko would be by soon, but would this be when she had to join him, or not? She had sat down, running her fingers through the sand as she though over what she would have to do, and _how_ she was going to do it. She didn't bother watching Aang, he would be fine, she knew that much from the show. She was broken from her thoughts as they were suddenly surrounded, she blinked, Aang was near a tree now, so he must have already been thrown from the water and now here comes Suki the woman who would steal Sokka away from her… yay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Avatar, like always…**

Virginia was _not_ happy at all. Sokka was chasing after Suki, sulking about being beaten by a girl, Aang and Katara were upset with each other, and she was bored out of her mind. She had chosen to stay in the building while everyone else wandered about; she didn't want to be around people, to be honest… she jumped as she heard fighting start outside. She groaned, standing up to sneak out the back, she still didn't know how to fight, and she did not want to get in the way. As she was moving along the side of the house she heard something moving behind her, she turned to see one of the Fire Nation soldiers moving towards her.

"Hey! You travel with the Avatar!" He quickly moved, pushing her firmly against the side of the building as she struggled, trying to slip under his arms, but his grip on her was too tight, so all she could do was waste her energy by tugging uselessly to try and get away.

She wasn't sure how long they had struggled, but by the time they made it out onto the main street Aang had gotten the Unagi to spit water over the village. She blinked, and sure enough as she looked up she saw Appa flying off. They had really left her? Did she mean so little to them? As she was trying to get over her shock the guard that had gotten her was speaking to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, I managed to capture one of the Avatar's traveling companions."

She looked up, glaring in the Prince's direction as he grinned, much happier than before. "Good, we can take her with us and when the Avatar tries to get her back we will be able to capture him, good work, let's head back to the ship."

She hung her head as she was lead to a Komodo Rhino, eyes staying on the ground, even as they began to move back towards the ship.

Virginia was currently lying flat on a plain bed somewhere in the bowels of the Prince's ship. The same thoughts running through her head that had been going through it ever since she had been brought here a day ago. Why did they leave her? Why would they just fly off without her? How long would it have taken to go to the house and get her before vanishing?

The door to the small plain room she had been in opened, she turned to see Iroh carrying a platter with some food on it. "Hello there, I brought you something to eat; you haven't eaten since we brought you here."

She sighed, sitting up to fully look at him. "I would really rather not… I'm not really… hungry…" She was, but she didn't want to eat, she was too upset.

He gave her a look, scratching at his beard. "If you say so… but I will leave the plate here, in case you change your mind." He made to leave, but Virginia stood, tilting her head.

"Wait, I just want you to know… I am not upset with you or your nephew… I… I am more upset with my _friends_, if they can even be called that with how they left me like that…" She crossed her arms, hugging herself.

He cleared his throat, "Well… I am happy you are not upset with us, but I am sure your friends had their reasons…" He stood there a moment, then left to go see his nephew.

As she lay back onto the bed she sighed… did they have a reason? Or did she really mean so little to them? Sokka had probably forgotten all about her, Suki was probably taking up most of his thoughts….

**Its short, but I am having major problems on how to continue with this :/ Any imput would be helpful, so leave a review. Really really sorry its so short…**


End file.
